


Maybe – maybe not

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Self-Doubt, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny turned around. He could see nothing but darkness. He raised his right arm and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He tried again. And once again nothing happened. No fire. Still nothing but darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe – maybe not

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vielleicht - vielleicht nicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718525) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> This is a little older, but I wanted to load it up anyway.  
> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes you can tell me and I'll correct them :)

Frantic he looked around. It was dark. Pitch- dark. And black. Everything around him was black. Dark and black.  
Johnny turned around. He could see nothing but darkness. He raised his right arm and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He tried again. And once again nothing happened. No fire. Still nothing but darkness.  
He couldn't say why, but a sudden panic hit him. This place scared him. The darkness seemed to overwhelm him, seemed to take the aim he needed to breath. And somehow it suppressed his powers.  
Again he turned around and suddenly the image of his sister appeared in front of him.

“Help,” he whispered soundless, and tried to reach out for the young woman. The image disappeared, and appeared again a few meters away. “Help,” he breathed again, and dragged in her direction more than he went normal.  
“Help yourself!” Sue's cold voice seemed to be set back from everywhere, and even after her face disappeared and Johnny was alone again, it didn't stop.  
 **Help yourself. Help yourself. Help yourself. Yourself.** Time after time. It just didn't stop. **Help yourself.** It echoed back again and again and again.  
Alone. He was alone. Had always been. And he'd always be. Alone.  
“No,” he whispered, and turned around in circles again. It seemed, as if the darkness would zero in on him more and more. He couldn't breath, started to lower his breath. “No.”  
Slowly Sue's voice stopped to get echoed back from everywhere. “Help, please. Someone- anyone-” he murmured stifled. Why wasn't there anyone? Where were the others? He could feel how he choked. He looked around more and more frantic.

In a little distance he noticed a flicker. As quick as he was able to, he stepped towards it. Ben. It was Ben. Ben's face. “Please, Ben- I-”  
“We don't need you,” he interrupted Johnny. His voice was as cold as the one from Sue had been. “We don't need people like you. No one need people like you.”  
“No, Ben-” Johnny's voice broke.  
“Take a hike! With you we only risk our life.” Johnny turned around when he heard the voice of Reed behind himself.  
“Reed?”  
“You heard me. Take a hike. And I wish you'll never come back.” Reed grinned at him.  
Johnny shook his head. “No, Reed, Ben … Sue, you-” He broke off again.  
“We don't need you,” Ben repeated behind Johnny, but Johnny hadn't the power to look back.  
“Take a hike!” Reed added and Johnny started to tremble in every limb.  
“No, please-” The faces around Johnny disappeared, but their voices were still present in his head. **We don't need you. Take a hike. We don't need you. Take a hike. Take a hike. Take a hike.**

Right in front of him there suddenly flickered the image of the London Eye, as it was, because of his fault, on the verge of tipping into the Thames, and how Reed repaired it again.  
The image changed to the lifeless body of his sister, who he hadn't been able to save. He hadn't even be able to go near to her, because of this damn power-changes.  
 **Take a hike. We don't need you. Take a hike.** It echoed again.

–

Gasping, Johnny opened his eyes. The images and voices were still present.  
Maybe they were right. Maybe they would be far better off without him.  
“JOHNNY?!” Susan opened the door and ran into his room. “There's a problem! You have to come down to us immediately! Hurry up!” And with that his sister was gone again.  
Yeah, maybe they'd be better off without him. But maybe they wouldn't. And after all they wouldn't have been able to stop Doom without him, so it was good he was there …

With a lazy yawn he stood up, changed clothes, and went after his sister down to the other rooms, where he came in with an confident grin as always. The other didn't have to know about his inner conflicts.


End file.
